La  pequeña consentida del jefe
by Padmenvy
Summary: Xanxus comienza a mostrar demasiada debilidad con Squnelle...lo que hace que sin darse cuenta, también se ablande con Squalo.  Historia cortita inspirada en un rol de msn que tuve con Bossy X/D  Contiene XS.


-Gracias, Bossy por rolear esto conmigo. Sin tí no podría haberlo escrito X/D Fue precioso.-

Esto no es una "continuación" de nada, más bien es una situación más entre Xanxus y Squalo con la pequeña Squnelle. ( "La princesita de varia" ).

Gracias por los reviews y espero que les guste!

...

...

Squnelle ya podía permanecer sentada sin que el peso de su cabecita la desequilibrase, y comenzaba a comer también alimentos un poco más solidos que la simple leche. Esa noche, se encontraba sentada en su trona, con un plato de papilla delante que Squalo trataba de darle a comer sin que la pequeña se ensuciase en exceso y de hecho lo conseguía, aunque las expresiones que el tiburón ponía para que la pequeña abriese la boca, le hacían reir aún y con la boca llena, manchandole todo el rostro a su sacrificado y estresadisimo padre, quien, con resignación le aguantaba la broma, limpiandose una y otra vez el rostro.

Llegaba Xanxus a ver la escena cuando ya la pequeña había terminado de comer y Squalo la tenía en su hombro, dandole suaves palmaditas en la espalda para que expulsase "el aire". El mayor se acercó siguiloso, apareciendo su rostro por el hombro contrario a donde tenía Superbia a la menor.

- No vales ni para hacer eruptar a un bebé, basura?- Le espetó con su habitual "encanto", haciendole dar un respingo al otro, sobresaltado.

- Vrooeei! Malnacido! Me asustaste! - Fue la respuesta obtenida y con ello, de paso Squnelle, terminaba por expulsar un sonoro y saludable eructo , quedandose ahora totalmente satisfecha.

- Mmh, No sé por qué creí que con los años te volverías menos ruidoso, me estorbas demasiado.- Xanxus se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, le había estado doliendo todo el día.

- Ah si? Pues algún día ELLA, será también tanto o más ruidosa que yo,¿ también te estorbaría ?- El peliplata alzaba al bebé ante los ojos de Xanxus, sabiendo de la debilidad que el jefe sentía por ella, estaba seguro de que se ablandaría así.

- ...- Xanxus guardó silencio por un momento, cambiando su expresión a una más amable al tratarse del bebé, acercandose un poco, como si fuese a hacerle una confidencia, sonriendo con aparente benevolencia.

- Cuando crezcas...como te vuelvas tan molesta como el inútil de tu padre, los echaré a los dos a la calle.- Su voz sonaba firme pese a la sonrisa que esbozaba, sonrisa que fue imitada por el bebé, quien alzaba las manos hacia el pelinegro, ante la mirada de un frustrado Squalo, al que ni esa estratagema le había resutado como él esperaba.

- Tsk...tienes suerte de que no entienda lo que le dices...- Terminó por decirle el peliplata, con un gesto bastante infantil.

- Jeh,¿te crees que es tán estúpida como tú?- El asesino de las llamas de la ira, tomaba a la pequeña entre esas manos que podían resultar mortíferas, acercandola a su cuerpo, y dejandola jugar a placer con los abalorios que colgaban a un lado de su cabeza.

- Ella me entiende perfectamente...lo que ocurre es que no me cree.- Se la quedó mirando, echando luego una mala mirada a Squalo.

- Admito que te salen bonitos, pero espero que este "chiste" no vuelva a repetirse, esto no es ninguna guardería.- Le advirtió más celoso que otra cosa, para él , el que Superbia hubiese tenido un hijo, solo significaba una deslealtad hacia él, aunque a estas alturas él mismo ya había aceptado a la niña dentro de la "famila".

El peliplata desvió la mirada molesto, no le gustaba tocar ese tema, no se arrepentía de tener a Squnelle, pero si se avergonzaba de lo que había pasado la noche que la concibió, todo movido por un enfado tonto con el jefe y algunas copas de más.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Xanxus...No voy a disculparme otra vez, además, realmente ni siquiera recuerdo lo ocurrido.- Intentaba suavizar el tema el peliplata, sin atreverse aún a mirarle.

- ¿ Qué clase de padre tienes, Nelly?- Solo Xanxus la llamaba así realmente y a la niña parecía incluso gustarle el cariñoso diminutivo, ahora la había separado un poco de su cuerpo, mirandola como si estuviese teniendo una conversación coherente con ella.- Ni siquiera se acuerda del polvo que le echó a tu madre para hacerte!-

-...!- Squalo se apresuró a taparle los oidos a la criatura, sonrojado de repente y molesto a más no poder con el pelinegro, quien parecía divertido con la situación- Vroooeii! Cómo se te ocure decirle esas cosas, animal?-

- Antes dijiste que no podía entenderme- Replicaba Xanxus.

- Y Si lo hace? - Le espetaba el tiburón.

Como única respuesta a sus alaridos, el mayor se dedicó a ignorarle, tomando un mechón de las plateadas hebras del espadachín y entregandoselo a "Nelly", quien enseguida tironeaba de este, llevandoselo a la boca.

- Se me antoja tener uno...- Comentó el jefe de varia, como si hablase al vacio, abstraido.

- ¿Tener un qué?.- Superbia se había distraido también, rendido ante la imposibilidad de mantener una conversación fluida con el mayor.

Xanxus le miró contrariado ¿ Es que de verdad era estúpido ese proyecto de tiburón?

- Uno de estos! ¿De qué carajos estamos hablando si no?- le pokeaba la nariz a la pequeña, quien ajena como siempre a todo, solo intentaba atrapar ese dedo que en ocasiones la rozaba con demasiada fuerza, sabiendose que Xanxus no siempre era capaz de ser "delicado" ni mucho menos.

Squalo se sintió extraño por un momento y desvió la mirada, entre molesto y entristecido, tal vez fuese muy egoista por su parte y seguramente eran los celos los que le hacían pensar de ese modo, pero no soportaba la idea de que Xanxus "fabricase" su propio hijo.

- P-pero tú...ya tienes uno.- Le costó decir esas palabras, de hecho aún no se atrevió a mirarle.

-¿ Qué? - El pelinegro le miró, mostrando cierto atisbo de asombro en su semblante.

-Para ella...- Le costaba hablar. Squalo era ante todo orgulloso y sí, estaba acostumbrado a verse sometido a las humillaciones de su superior en rango, pero esa vez sería él mismo quien dijese algo vergonzoso, pero que creía del todo necesario, aunque el rubor comenzase a apoderarse de sus mejillas y le costase pasar saliva con normalidad,- Para ella...tú eres su padre, también.-

Aquella era la respuesta que Xanxus quería recibir y sorprendió al peliplata al sonreirle amplia y sinceramente, una sonrisa terriblemente inusual en él, y sin decir nada aún, le cubría el rostro a la niña con cuidado, acercandose hasta besar los labios de Squalo con también insusual ternura, pero terminando por morderle el labio inferior, para...no perder las "buenas" costumbres.

- A veces no eres tán estúpido como pareces...- Le susurró riendo por lo bajo, redibiendo por respuesta un golpe en el hombro por parte de un sonrojadisimo Superbia que le miraba con el ceño fruncido, conteniendo el sonreirle también. Las muestras de afecto eran algo demasiado tabú para ambos y aquello le había dejado aturdido por un momento.

- Bueno, y ¿a qué hora se supone que duerme esta cosa? - Cuestionaba el mayor, mirando con una ceja enarcada a la niña. Squalo, negando la tomaba en brazos, alegando que de hecho ya debería estar durmiendo desde hace rato, pero parecía que aquellos brazos delgaduchos no eran del todo del agrado de la pequeña, que tan pronto estuvo sostenida por su padre biológico comenzó a llorar y berrear de nuevo, caprichosa, provocando las carcajadas de Xanxus.

- Jah! No te quiere!...Ves? - volvía a tomarla en brazos el feje de varia, colocandola sobre uno de sus hombros, acariciando suavemente la espalda de la menor.- Se ha sumado a la interminable lista de personas que no te soportan...-

- Vrooei! Claro que me quiere, grandisimo imbécil! Solo te prefiere porque eres como una enorme estufa humana para ella!- Le acusó Squalo, molesto por la predilección de Squnelle hacia Xanxus, de hecho la pequeña se había acurrucado enseguida y ya estaba cerrando los ojitos, entre bostezos.- ...Al menos me sirves para dormirla.

- Algo que ni siquiera tú sabes hacer bien..- se jactaba el jefe, pasando por su lado, satisfecho por su "hazaña", dirigiendose a las escaleras con la pequeña y subiendo estas, rumbo a la habitación de Squalo, donde había vuelto a poner la cuna. El peliplata le siguió y al llegar se apoyó de lado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, viendo la escena que ya comenzaba a ser habitual: Xanxus recostado en la cama, con "Nelly" a un lado, durmiendo.

- Asi caerás dormido también...- Le dijo el peliplata desde la puerta.

-Mejor...me está matando el dolor de cabeza.- EL mayor le hizo señas al espadachín para ue se acercase.- Ven aquí, idiota, es tu hija, duerme con ella.-

Sonriendo para sí, Superbia avanzó hasta la cama, recostandose también al lado de Xanxus, pero con la pequeña entre ellos y se la quedó mirando un momento, antes de volverse hacia el mayor otra vez.- Que extraño es todo esto...¿ verdad? - La voz de Squalo sonaba en prudentes susurros.

- Como no tienes idea...-

- ¿Sabes? Te ves bien cuando la cargas...- El epadachín le sonrió socarrón, como para molestarle.

- Mhg...- Como respuesta el mayor le jalaba del cabello con fuerza, sabiendo que el otro no le gritaría estando la ñina tan cerca y dormida.- No te acostumbres, solo lo hago para no tenerla toda la noche llorando y poder dormir.- Tajante.

- Ah, pero tú permitiste que se quedase.- En la psique de Squalo estaba claro que Xanxus, pese a todo, se había encariñado de esa criatura que físicamente era tan parecida al espadachín y que tantas noches en vela les había hecho pasar, hasta que descubrieron lo rápido y tranquila que conciliaba el sueño junto al jefe.

Xanxus pareció ignorarle y solo se estiró en la cama, emitiendo un sonido casi felino, cerrando los ojos como si de verdad pretendiese dormirse.

- Descuida...pronto se irán de aquí los dos.- Mentía zanjando el tema. Superbia le miró, sin poder evitar que media sonrisa aflorase, despues de tantos años sabía perfectamente cuando el mayor hablaba en serio o no. Estaba seguro de que la vida para todos ellos seguiría cambiando a medida que Squnelle creciera. Y disfrutando de esa tranquilidad que era tan terriblemente inusual entre ellos, se acomodó bien en la cama cerrando los ojos también.

-...Como digas, Boss~...-


End file.
